


Band Kids

by Danii_Girl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danii_Girl/pseuds/Danii_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my tumblr Cliffordchick</p>
    </blockquote>





	Band Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr Cliffordchick

There were two kinds of band kids at your high school. There was the band geeks. The kids who spent all their free time practicing and marching for a fifteen minute show at halftime every Friday night. And then there was the band kids, the rockstars. The ones that practiced in their parent’s garages so their set was perfect for whatever tiny club they were playing that weekend.

You were a band geek, the band geek according to your fellow clarinet players. It was your job to keep your section in line, making sure they had their sheet music and knew exactly where to come in.

Calum Hood was a band kid of the latter half. He was well known around school as the bass player in a pop-rock band, one that was gaining popularity in your small suburban town. With his tone body and captivating dark eyes, he was every girls’ dream boyfriend. And while Calum had a reputation for only dating musicians — his last girlfriend being a drummer from one of the other schools in town — band geeks were never is choice pick.

But then something weird happened. 

One day, while you and your fellow clarinet players were huddled around this weeks sheet music, you notice the tall, brunette boy walking past you with his friends by his side. By the looks of it all four boys were staring right at you and your friends, and your thoughts were only confirmed when the curly haired boy -- whose name you thought was Ashton -- pointed in your direction. 

“Did Ashton Irwin just walk by pointing at us?” one of the freshman clarinet girls squealed. 

“He so did,” a junior chimed in. 

“They’re just boys,” you sighed, growing impatient with their squeals of excitement. “Let’s get back to analyzing this piece.” 

You had hoped the weird situation was just that, a weird situation, but when something even weirder happened days later you knew it wasn’t a coincidence. 

It happened in your third period math class that Calum and you just so happened to have together. There were no assigned seats in the class but everyone tended to sit in the same seats everyday. That was, until Calum decided to leave his seat in the far back corner in exchange for the seat directly behind you in the third row. 

At first he just sat quietly behind you, making you think he moved because he couldn’t see the board from his previous seat. But then you remembered the Calum was known for not caring about school so that couldn’t be it. It was when he began talking to you that you knew something was definitely up. Soon the taps on your shoulder asking if you had a spare pencil became taps on your shoulder for actual conversations. And before long, those conversations turned into long drawn out ones that left him and his band sitting with you and your fellow clarinet players. 

“So Y/N, what epic piece will the clarinets be killing tonight at the game?” Calum asked, sitting down across from you at the picnic table. 

“Yes please, tell us what riveting band anthem we will be listening to tonight,” Michael asked, shoving Calum playfully in the process. 

“What do you mean listening to?” you asked. As far as you knew Calum and the rest of the boys had never been to a football game before. They preferred to practice their own instruments in their parent’s garage, not that you could blame him -- the football team did suck. 

“Oh you didn’t tell her,” Michael said. “Calum is dragging us all to the game tonight to see how well you blow -- I mean play, that clarinet of yours.” 

You began to feel your face heat up at Michael’s comment, of course you should have been use to his crude comments but you weren’t. Apparently neither was Calum, since his face also got redder under the stare of your eyes. 

“Actually,” Luke said, drawing your attention away from Calum’s flushed face. “We’ve been thinking of adding some horn instruments to one of our songs and figured we’d check out what local talent we could find.” 

“We thought of asking you but, you only play clarinet,” Calum added. 

“Right,” you said, his comment putting a slight damper in your mood. It’s not like you wanted to record a song with them anyway. Clarinets and rock music don’t really go well together what were you expecting. The last thing you wanted to do was spend a Saturday in some stuffy garage turned music studio. “I can talk to some of the people in the horns section if you want me too.” 

“That’d be great.” 

The band nailed their performance that night and Calum and the rest of the boys were in the stands to see. They even managed to stay to see you at the end of the game, before Ashton, Luke, and Michael made some lame excuse leaving you and Calum alone. That’s how you ended up at the local 24 hour diner with Calum sitting across from you. It was there that he invited you over to the band’s practice on Saturday. 

And that’s where you were now, seated on an interesting looking black leather couch as the boys set up to show you what they’ve been working on. Calum had said the boys wanted you to hear the song they were interested in adding horns to but from the remarks the boys were making that was only an excuse to get you here. 

“Are we practicing that new song you wrote a few days ago?” Luke asked, winking at a nervous Calum. 

“I thought we we’re going to practice that Maroon 5 cover of “She Will Be Loved,”” Michael teased. 

“No we cut that one because there wasn’t enough drumming. Didn’t we change it to “Extraordinary Girl” by Green Day?” Ashton added. 

You knew they were teasing Calum about something by the way his face continued to grow redder, something you became very use to. But you couldn’t figure out why they were teasing him. Maybe it was just something boys did? 

“We’re practicing the song we’re adding horns to, remember?” Calum said, through gritted teeth before picking up his bass and starting the song. 

As the rest of the band followed Calum’s lead, you took out a notebook and a pen to take note of places they could add the other instruments. You were doing a good job at it too until you noticed a change in vocals. Picking your head up, you noticed that Calum was now singing the chorus, and you were shocked. Why hadn’t he told you he also sang? The song continued and your notebook laid forgotten by your side, your attention too focused on the brunette haired boy in front of you. 

“What’d ya think?” Calum asked when the song was over. 

“I didn’t know you sang,” you exclaimed, only regretting it when you heard the other boys snickering. 

“Yeah he’s a real rockstar at it,” Ashton said. 

“To bad Luke can’t play bass because we’d totally let Calum be the lead singer if he could,” Michael added, to which Luke whined at him. 

Michael didn’t give you time to give your real opinion on the song, as he was already dragging Ashton and Luke out of the garage so they could order pizza or something. Once again you were left with just Calum, something you were starting to think wasn’t just a coincidence. 

“So apart from my amazing singing,” he smirked, walking over to where you were seated. “What’d you think?” 

“It’s good,” you said. Calum was now sitting next to you and despite your proximity at school this was different. You felt your heart speed up like it did right before you took the field for a performance. “I definitely think you could add some trumpets in there somewhere.” 

“Any room for clarinets?” he said, moving closer to you. His voice dropping to a whisper so the boys wouldn’t over hear, even though they had already left the room. 

You took a deep breath, “Clarinets don’t really mesh well with rock music.” 

“I see,” he muttered. “What about clarinet players and rock stars? Do they mesh together well?” 

“I-I don’t think I’m following what you’re saying,” you gulped, hoping he bought your lie. You knew full well what he was saying. Calum Hood was hitting on you. Wait until the girls in your section hear about this. 

“He likes you and your stupid clarinet!” you heard Michael shout from upstairs. 

“Fuck off Michael,” Calum yelled back, looking at you with the familiar blush you became so accustomed too. 

“You like me?” 

“Yeah Y/N I like you. I like you a lot and I don’t know if you like me but I really hope you do because the boys keep giving me shit over liking a band geek,” he rambled on. 

“Cal, I like you too.” 

“Oh thank god!” he breathed. 

“We’re still not putting a clarinetist in the band!” Luke yelled down. 

“Just ignore them,” Calum said, rolling his eyes before closing the distance between the two of you. 

So maybe band geeks and band kids weren’t that different after all.


End file.
